Roses of the Past
by minnykuran
Summary: ...Eu não posso te ouvir; Venha e me segure mais perto; Estou tremendo de frio no coração da chuva..." Favor ouvir enquanto lê: Everytime you Kissed me /watch?v i3cyRqvzigc


_"Everytime you kissed me_

_I trembled like a child"_

- Bom dia, Alice

Ele a chamou com a mesma voz tranquilizadora de sempre. Era essa voz que a resgatava da solidão diária. De ser uma prisioneira de um mundo que não era de seu conhecimento. E apenas ter Jack Bezarius ao seu lado já era conforto o suficiente.

- Jack! - Não conseguiu conter a alegria em sua voz que sempre se manifestava ao vê-lo. Ela correu para os braços abertos que a esperavam e o abraçou.

- Tenho um presente para você - Ele se curvou e beijou o topo de sua testa coberta pela franja. Uma bela fitinha avermelhada prendia o seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo no alto de sua cabeça.

Ela separou-se dela e procurou por alguma embalagem, mas nada viu. Ele percebeu sua tentativa e deu uma risada alta e melódica a deixando atônita.

_"Come and hold me close_

_I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain"_

- Acho que uma surpresa se encaixaria melhor... – Ele colocou a mão em seu cabelo e puxou a fitinha que os prendia, o longo e castanho cabelo de Alice caia em cascatas nas suas costas. Ele então a amarrou nos olhos da garota e segurou em sua mão. – Venha Alice... Vamos escondidos de Glen. Confie em mim

- Eu confio, Jack.

Ele a conduziu para fora da torre, andando cuidadosamente pelas escadas para que ela não caísse. Ele era como um irmão mais velho protegendo sua pequenina.

Sons de pássaros invadiram sua audição e o vento dançava tranquilamente em suas bochechas. Ela não se lembrava de ter vivido essa experiência... Jack olhou-a e viu um sorriso ingênuo na sua face. Ele parou e a fez sentar em um tronco de árvore encostado na parede da torre. Agachou-se e cuidadosamente tirou os sapatos de Alice, os colocando dentro da bolsa que carregava ao seu lado.

_"Silver dishes for the memories_

_For the days gone by_

_Singing for the promises"_

Ele levantou primeiro e logo em seguida a puxou para seu lado. Seguiu então pela floresta, e às vezes olhava para trás... Apesar de saber que Glen havia saído, precisava ter certeza que não estava sendo seguido. Nem todos que moravam na casa dos Baskerville gostavam de Jack... Eles chegaram numa clareira e ele parou desvendando-a.

_" Joys of the daylight_

_Shadows of the starlight_

_Everything was sweet by your side, my love "_

Há principio ficou calada. Em poucos segundos, a menina derramava lágrimas e suas feições eram sérias. Jack assustou-se e imaginou que talvez tenha sido um erro trazê-la.

- Sempre venho aqui quando visito Glen... Nas noites de lua minguante, a lua parece está sorrindo... – Ele tentou quebrar o clima pesado que se instalara no local. Mas sua tentativa de mostrar o quão precioso aquele lugar era para ele, não resultara em nada. – _Cheshire Moon_ – sussurou.

Ele respirou fundo. Estava realmente preocupado com o silêncio da garota.

- Alice está chorando por quê? – Ele colocou a mão em seu obro. O gesto provocou uma mudança na garota que ele não sabia dizer ao certo qual foi.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para ele e um sorriso esbanjou por sua face ainda molhada. Ela parara de chorar. Aquele sorriso ingênuo e singelo fazia com que inconscientemente ele risse também. Mas esse era diferente dos outros que ele via constantemente. Esse sorriso era travesso. Era incompleto. Era desconhecido. Mas não era uma farsa.

Alice que havia parado de chorar, voltara a derramar lágrimas.

Sorrisos. Choros. Mas até agora, nenhuma palavra. Ela talvez não saiba como expressar a sua emoção. Não, certamente não era isso. Era como se Alice estivesse dividida. Uma Alice queria rir. Mas a outra Alice queria chorar.

- Alice... Não... Você finalmente apareceu... Tenha cuidado... – Ele disse olhando fixamente para seu rosto.

A face da menina fechou-se em um ar assassino. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ofendido e magoado.

- Tenha cuidado... Não a machuque... – Ele pediu cuidadosamente a ela. E instintivamente media suas palavras antes de pronunciá-las. Mas logo entendeu que dissera algo errado.

_"Now let my happiness sing inside my dream..."_

Um rosto completamente enraivado era a face de Alice.

Não, não de Alice.

A Alice que ele conhecia jamais se mostrou irritada. Emburrada talvez... Mas nunca com raiva. Era essa a Alice dele.

- Você não é a minha Alice. – Ele a encarou. Os olhos da menina a sua frente mostravam sofrimento.

- Cheshire... – Ela pronunciou.

Alice mudou e o olhou assustada. Jack não estava sorrindo? Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava rodeada de árvores e todos os tipos de flores que conhecia. Sentiu-se tremendamente feliz por está ali e o abraçou. Finalmente estava do lado de fora.

_"Your very voice is in my heartbeat_

_Sweeter than despair"_

- Obrigada, Jack – Ela disse entre soluços.

Ele a envolveu em seus braços e olhou para cima. Faltava pouco para o final da tarde.

- Alice, prometa-me que jamais chorará novamente. E se chorar... Que seja apenas de alegria.

Ela levantou sua cabeça e sorriu. Dessa vez, esse era o seu sorriso. O sorriso de Alice.

- Claro – Ela prometeu mesmo sem entender o que ele queria realmente. Não chorar. Ela podia fazer isso.

_"You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song"_

- Eu vou estar aqui sonhando no passado – Ele lhe disse indo embora.

Ela não entendeu o que ele queria dizer novamente, mas o seguiu.

_"Until you come_

_Until we close our eyes" _


End file.
